Project Summary Funds are requested for renovation to improve the functionality of space assigned to the COBRE in two existing buildings located on the main campus of the University of Nevada, Reno School of Medicine located in Reno, Nevada. One project will renovate laboratory and office space in the Savitt Medical Building. The goal of this project is to convert a suite of mixed laboratory/office space located in rooms 45-52 to usable laboratory space with washable and sealed floors, ceilings, walls, and lighting fixtures. Electrical service will be improved. Renovated space in the Savitt building will house components of the Transgenic Animal Genotyping and Phenotyping Core (Core B) and the High Spatial and Temporal Resolution Imaging Core (Core C). The second project will renovate space in the vivarium facility in the Nellor Biomedical Sciences Building that is assigned to Core B. This project will divide the existing room Nellor 103 into two procedure rooms, Nellor 103A and 103B. Nellor 103A will be used as the long-term radiotelemetry recording suite. Blood pressure and heart rate responses of mice are very sensitive to noise. Therefore, to obtain accurate recording, room 103A will be equipped with sound dampening to minimize noise pollution. In addition, separate lighting controls, washable surfaces and adequate electrical outlets for radiotelemetry recording equipment will be installed. Nellor 103B will be used for echocardiography studies and other functions. A detailed narrative of the plan, including HVAC, plumbing, and electrical features is included and specific plans to meet ADA accessibility standards are addressed. Floor plans and cost estimates of the entire renovation project are included.